


On My Death Bed Squeeze My Hand

by arithmadick2_0 (orphan_account)



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, NOT a part of One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arithmadick2_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's facts she hides behind, and facts she wishes she could hide from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Death Bed Squeeze My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

She’s shaking as they walk through the doors and the sterile smell hits her. He takes her hand and kisses the side of her head when they get to the front desk.

 

“Happy Quinn, I’m here for a blood test.” The nurse smiles and checks her in, handing her a clipboard with forms she hates filling out. They sit and wait, her walking back up to the desk with newly-filled out pieces of paper. She’s called and he offers her a hand, following the tech. She sits down on the table and takes his hand.

“Hap, it’s a blood test. Breathe.”

“I’ve never liked needles is all.” He smiles at her and it makes her feel safe. The blood is drawn easily and she breathes a sigh of relief when it’s over.

* * *

The call comes through on an early morning a few days later.

“Hello, is this Miss Quinn?” Happy mumbles a yes, still blinking herself awake.

“This is the doctor. We’ve looked at the results of your blood test and would like to set up an appointment to speak with you.” Her breath hitches, she knows whatever he’ll tell her won’t be good. Setting up the appointment she goes back to Toby, still asleep in bed, but can’t completely relax in his arms.

* * *

The room is silent and she’s completely numb. The words haven’t yet sunk in but her shock his evident. His hand is in hers and she can hear his tears but can’t bear to release any of her own because she’s barely thirty and she has cancer. Toby won’t whisper to her that everything will turn out because this is the one time it not only won’t, but can’t. He’s a doctor, he knows this won’t be fine.

Trying to get her to talk she just shakes her head. They’ve been laying in bed since they got home only because even just existing seems unachievable.

“Just hold me, Doc. That’s all I want.” Kissing her forehead he lets his lips linger as his hand runs through her curls and she presses her face into his chest.

The heaviness that hangs over them is more than any case could bring and she almost wishes it was over already but if there’s any more time she can spend with him she’s taking advantage of every second.

**  
**“I love you, Toby.” She whispers against him and feels his arms tighten, like he’s trying to save her from the inevitable.


End file.
